Winx Club X HTTYD preview
by Winxclubrocks
Summary: A small preview of my next story to be posted - I'm going crazy, not having any time to post stuff, so I figured this wouldn't take much time. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**An: Hey, everyone - I know I said I'd hold off on new stories...but I'm going _crazy_. So, here's something of a preview for the winner of the little mini-poll I posted near the end of Bloom in Asgard - Winx Club X HTTYD! Thinking of the title 'Dragon Princess' at the moment. Please review for suggestions! P.S. All spoilers in this chapter will be summarized at the bottom. **

* * *

"Hey, Dagur! Remember that time you took me into the woods and tried to drown me?"

Dagur feels a burning sensation, and looks around to see Bloom giving him a death glare at her brother's question - he remembers that day, and so does she…unfortunately for him. "Yes, uh, how did you two manage to get back to Berk anyway?"

* * *

 ***Years Ago***

Bloom's walking through the forest with Shift, a Changewing she met a few weeks ago. She humming away a wordless tune, when suddenly she hears a loud splash followed by another one from the nearby lake. When she goes to see who else would be in the forest, especially during the annual visit from the Berserker tribe, she sees Dagur swimming in the water.

 _Great, that psycho. Looks like I've got someone to avoid. Here's hoping the dragons know to avoid him to._

She feels every drop of blood leave her face when a small brown head of hair surfaces only to get pushed back under - HICCUP!

* * *

Dagur's having fun in the lake, trying to see how long Hiccup can hold his breath underwater, when suddenly there's another splash - where in the name of Thor did Bloom come from?

Unlike her brother, she's a strong swimmer - she makes her way over to him in moments, and grabs the knife he keeps strapped to his arm…and then buries it in the same arm. He screams in pain, holding his arm with his good hand as Bloom dives under the water for her brother.

When she resurfaces with a very unconscious Hiccup, he receives a good kick in the stomach as she propels herself and her brother towards the edge of the water. She drags him away, completely ignoring him - which he's grateful for, otherwise he's sure she'd give him far more than his own knife in his arm and a kick in the stomach.

* * *

"Hiccup! Hiccup, please wake up! You've got to wake up!" Bloom kneeling over Hiccup's unmoving body, trying to wake her brother up. Two Terrible Terrors appear, along with Shift and a Deadly Nadder, and the Nadder sniffs his body while the Terrors cuddle with her.

"He's my brother…" She sniffs, wiping her wet face that she's blaming on Dagur and the lake, and the Nadder pushes its nose into Hiccup's chest.

He suddenly coughs, and she quickly turns him on his side and starts hitting him on the back. She mouths 'thank you, thank you, thank you!' as the dragons disappear from view. Once Hiccup stops coughing and starts breathing normally, Bloom crushes him in a hug until he starts struggling.

"Sorry…you're alright! I thought that gods-cursed jerk had drowned you!"

Hiccup coughs again weakly, then starts shivering not-so-weakly. "I'm cold…"

"We need to get back to Berk, get you in something dry."

"Your all wet to…"

"I saved you, Hiccup. And I don't care that I'm wet. Can you walk?" Hiccup tries, but then his legs almost immediately give out under him.

He shakes his head, and Bloom says "I'm not leaving you here." She bites her lip, then says "I've got an idea. Whatever happens…keep your eyes closed, Hiccup."

He nods, and closes them.

"And no peeking!"

When she's sure he's not looking, she yells "Shift! We need your help! Please!" The Changewing appears behind Hiccup, and she says "Please, can you take us back to Berk? Hiccup will freeze out here!"

The dragon nods, and extends his feelers out towards them.

"Hiccup, don't freak out. We're getting a lift back home. Just hang onto me and don't look." He nods, and wraps his arms around her.

When Shift's vine-like feelers wrap around their bodies, Hiccup squeaks out "What's that?"

Bloom holds him tighter, saying "It's okay, Hiccup. Don't freak out."

Hiccup buries his face in her shoulder when their feet leave the ground. They get surrounded by warmth, and Bloom is beyond relieved to fell Hiccup's shivering stop almost at once. He's scared stiff, but he's not shivering from cold - he'll die much faster of cold than of fear, especially when there's no real reason to be afraid.

Dragons aren't evil or bad, they're just trying to survive - and seeing as they can't communicate with people, they usually have to resort to hunting. Unfortunately, most usually hunt villages. Not the ones in the forest though, she's _never_ seen any of the dragons hiding in the forest ever hurt anyone from the village - or even show themselves to anyone but her.

After a few minutes, she sees Berk come into view and points out the right house - soon enough, they're set down in their room and Shift's feelers are unwrapping from around them.

Bloom gives Shift a smile, and says "Thank you, Shift!" Hiccup mumbles "Thank you, Shift."

He only looks up when Bloom says "Hiccup, you can open your eyes. We're in our room."

He looks around, but doesn't see anyone or anything out of the ordinary. "Who's Shift, Bloom?"

"He's a friend, lives in the forest." She gives him a serious look, and says "Hiccup, this is going to sound weird, but you can't tell anyone about that."

"What? Dagur trying to drown me?"

"No, how we got back. I'll say I carried and dragged you back, just say you don't remember anything." When he opens his mouth, she desperately adds "Hiccup, _please_!"

He shuts his mouth and nods, Bloom's his sister after all. And, unlike everyone else in the village, she cares about him. Snotlout and the Twins pick on him, Dad's always too busy to be around most of the time and is always disappointed in him the rest of the time, and the rest of the village makes him feel like an outcast that just hasn't been exiled yet.

Bloom, though? She cares about him, she supports him, she'll go ballistic on Snotlout, the Twins, and even Dagur for him. She's maybe the one person besides Gobber who cares about him. What's one little secret compared to all that?

Besides, it's not like he knows who this 'Shift' is anyway - he never saw anything, just felt something wrap around his and Bloom's bodies securely enough that they wouldn't fall but gently enough that they weren't getting crushed and a lot of heat as they were taken back to Berk. Nothing that could lead to anyone.

She all but orders him into bed after that - he's not arguing, as he's getting cold again even after getting into dry clothes.

Of course, twenty minutes later, he hears Dagur scream and then Bloom's shout of "I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU PSYCHO! GET BACK HERE!"

He wraps the fur around him and watches through the window as Bloom tears through the village after Dagur, only for the chase to end up in his and Bloom's room. Dagur dives under the bed, just as Bloom runs up the stairs after him.

Moments after, Oswald the Agreeable and Stoick get in, Stoick asking "What's going on here?! Bloom, why are you trying to tear Oswald's son limb from limb?"

"Where is he? I'm going to do _exactly_ that! Nobody hurts my brother!"

Hiccup waves his hand, and then points at the bed - just as there's a faint whimper from under it. Bloom dives under the bed in a burst of speed, prompting another shriek of terror and Dagur's hasty exit to hide behind his father's legs - not that it's ever worked before.

"You want to drown Hiccup, you're going to have to go through me!"

Stoick grabs Bloom at that, and Oswald picks Dagur up as she's known to have slipped Stoick's grip multiple times before. Oswald looks between the extremely-furious Bloom to the scared-stiff Dagur, and says "Explain."

"I found him holding Hiccup underwater in that lake in the forest! Before he says I stabbed him in the arm, I did - to make him let my brother go! It's his own fault in the first place - both for trying to drown my brother and for having a knife where I could get to it."

Stoick sighs, then asks "So you thought chasing Dagur down and attempting to tear him limb from limb was a good response?"

"Aren't they called the 'Beserker' tribe for a reason?"

Oswald bursts out laughing, saying "She's got spark, no doubts there. You've got a fighter on your hands, Stoick! I'll see to it that my son never attempts anything like this again. My apologies."

* * *

 ***Present Day***

Hiccup shrugs, and says "You know I don't remember, Dagur. Not a thing. Bloom says she carried and dragged me all the way back to berk, though." _We got carried by a Changewing she named Shift that lives in the forest. Dagur, it's a miracle you haven't been eaten by a dragon given the number of times you've set her off._

Dagur fingers the scar on his arm, a reminder of why it's always a good idea to keep your weapons hidden much better than he did then - and, to never let Bloom catch him trying to drown Hiccup ever again. "Yes, well, so you two say."

Bloom scathingly says "Well, seeing as we've had the same story for all these years, it must be true. C'mon, Hiccup."

She moves to walk away, but Dagur almost immediately asks "Going somewhere?" His hand closes around Bloom's wrist once again, much to her disgust - which Dagur seems to be oblivious to. Unfortunately.

* * *

 **Spoiler summary**

 **A: Bloom is growing up on Berk. Obviously.**

 **B: Bloom and Hiccup are siblings.**

 **C: Bloom is WAY overprotective of Hiccup - I honestly hated how every single person other than Gobber seemed to hate him just for breathing, and Bloom takes it a step further than that.**

 **D: Dragons REALLY like her. Guess why.**

 **E: I also more-than-likely changed up a few things about all of Berk knowing about the dragons that apparently live in the forest around the village - in the cartoon, the place seemed full of them (How'd Gustav find Fanghook there if there wasn't?) yet HIccup managed to walk all over the place looking for Toothless without a care in the world about getting eaten by a wild dragon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: It's my b-day, so, another chapter for this short preview. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bloom's playing with Hiccup near the smithy while Stoick is busy chiefing - Gobber's watching them while their dad is busy, as one of the only Vikings without kids of his own to watch for. Bloom suddenly hears rustling in the grass, and drops the stuffed dragon to go investigate.

What she finds is a grass-green Terrible Terror watching the two of them from the relative safety of the taller grasses. She reaches out with one hand, and the dragon…presses its head to her palm. She lets out a quiet gasp, then gets closer to see if it'll let her pet it - to her utter delight, it does, actually arching up under her fingers so she can pet it more.

The small dragon chitters out a purr, and then Hiccup asks "What's over there, sis?"

He apparently sees, and then lets out a scream of pure terror and runs off.

Unfortunately, the dragon also runs off - it disappears into the grass, completely out of sight.

Moments later, Gobber comes running out with his hammer attachment as one hand and a sword in his only hand. "Where is it? Where's the dragon?"

Hiccup's clinging to Gobber's actual leg and looks over at Bloom fearfully - she just silently holds the stuffed dragon up as an explanation. Gobber sighs, and says "Hiccup, it's a stuffed toy! It's not going to hurt her! Or you!"

"T-t-there was one though! It was in the grass!" When Gobber looks, there's nothing there.

* * *

 ***Some time later***

Bloom looks back at Berk for a minute before heading into the forest - she can't take them anymore. All their talk about killing dragons, but all she can see is a bunch of creatures trying to survive.

She's busy mentally ranting when she gets distracted by a series of chittering growls - when she looks down, there's three Terrible Terrors sitting on a nearby tree branch.

She stretches a hand out towards them, and one leans forward and sniffs it - and then rubs its head against her palm, before climbing onto her arm and then onto her shoulders.

"Hey! That tickles!" She starts laughing as the three Terrors nuzzle her, their smoky breath finding its way into her ears, at her neck, anywhere and everywhere to make her laugh.

A Gronckle appears and sniffs her whole body all at once before nudging her with its head. Which, unfortunately, automatically packs enough strength to knock her down due to size difference alone.

She eventually meets at least a dozen other dragons that live in the forest - Thor knows just how long they've been there! - including a few Nadders, a Changewing she names Shift, more Gronckles, and even a few Monstrous Nightmares.

Along with a dragon type she doesn't know of - she's never seen it attacking Berk, at least. She names it a Typhoomerang, after seeing a few of the little ones spin around like boomerangs and make a typhoon of fire.

Also, she's noticed something weird - all the adult dragons bow their heads to her. She's go no idea why, as the babies and Terrible Terrors just want to play with her, but the grown ones all bow their heads when they first meet her.

Weird, but she doesn't question it. Because how would they answer, anyway? It's not like she can understand them!

* * *

 **Spoiler summary**

 **A: Bloom takes walks in the forest.**

 **B: Nobody seems to notice - let's face it, Stoick did not exactly take away the 'greatest dad ever' award in the movie. By any stretch of the imagination. Heck, the whole town didn't seem to care that Hiccup went into the woods every single day while he was in Dragon Fighting classes - even when he was getting popular.**

 **C: all the adult dragons seem to collectively recognize her.**

 **D: she named the Typhoomerangs first, having seen them while on one of her walks through the forest. She obviously kept it a secret, as then she'd have to tell how she found it and gave it a name in the first place.**

 **PS. Yes, I really am going crazy with all my classes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, everyone! Last chapter for this one! Am considering posting a preview for my Winx X Young Justice story as well, as I'm going to go nuts with no time to write as much as I want. Also, if ANYONE could tell me where I can get a picture or two for my story covers, I'd be oh-so-grateful - I can write fanfiction, but I absolutely cannot draw under any circumstances. My creativity does not lie in that area whatsoever.**

* * *

Hiccup winces as Snotlout tightens his headlock, and says "Ouch, let go Snotlout, that hurts!"

"Yeah? Well, too bad! Toughen up and take it like a real Viking, wimp!"

 _"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!"_

Stoick and Gobber both start when they hear Snotlout's scream, and Stoick sighs and says "She's at it again."

"Wonder what he did this time to get Bloom mad at him."

When they get to the right area of the village, they're just in time for Snotlout to come sprinting past with Bloom hot on his heels. "Get her away from me! Get her away!"

"Get back here, you pathetic bully! You want to pick on Hiccup, you've got to deal with me!"

Stoick manages to grab Bloom just as Snotlout hides behind his father's legs. "Alright, what started this?"

Spitelout says "Stoick, your daughter is a little terror."

Snotlout says "I was just having a little fun with Hiccup! It's not my fault he's such a wimp!" Bloom slips Stoick's grasp with a scream of rage, and tackles the boy before anyone can react.

Stoick grabs her again, Gobber having to literally pry her off Snotlout. "Enough! Bloom, you've made your point!"

Bloom's still kicking and thrashing, and manages to get free _again_ when Snotlout yells "Yeah! That Hiccup needs a _girl_ to fight his battles."

Stoick seriously considers letting Bloom have her way for a minute - nobody could seriously be _that_ stupid, right?

It takes him, Gobber, and Spitelout to free Snotlout from Bloom's attack, and this time Gobber hooks his hook attachment to Bloom's shirt in order to keep her from freeing herself a third time. Which she nearly does.

* * *

Stoick sighs, already feeling a headache coming on, when Gobber comes up and says "Stoick. Bloom and Astrid, main square."

When he gets there, he finds Bloom and Astrid Hofferson are tearing into each other tooth and nail - it's a good thing neither of them have weapons yet, else one would likely be dead by now.

The Thorston twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, are shouting encouragement, Snotlout is trying to decide which he wants to be cheering for, and Astrid's father is attempting to stop the fight. He's not having much luck there, as neither girl seems to hear him or pay any attention to anything other than tearing each other apart.

Stoick sends a resigned glance towards the Hofferson, who returns it almost immediately - this is nothing new, to be honest. Bloom's gotten into so many fights ever since learning to walk and talk that it's almost expected. And it's always the same reason why - they were picking on Hiccup.

It's usually either Astrid or Snotlout that she goes off on, as Fishlegs stays quiet and doesn't seem to enjoy picking on people and the twins usually just enjoy the chaos.

They get the feeling that Bloom and Astrid would be really good friends if it weren't for the little fact that she was so verbal about picking on Hiccup. And if Bloom wasn't so dead-set on stopping it.

* * *

Stoick pinches the bridge of his nose when a nine-year-old Dagur comes running from the direction of the great hall - predictably, with Bloom hot on his heels.

This time is _definitely_ more serious than usual though - she's got at least eight knives. "What? You don't want your knives back?"

Dagur throws himself out of the way, just in time to avoid getting hit with a knife in the arm - it buries itself up to the hilt in the wooden house behind him.

Hiccup comes running up as the two disappear, and Stoick asks "What happened now, Hiccup?"

"Dagur was practicing throwing his knives. Bloom came in."

"Throwing them at what?"

Hiccup gulps, then points to himself.

Oswald groans, and says "I thought Dagur had learned his lesson after the last time he got Bloom so incredibly mad at him that she chased him all through the village. Thor's Hammer, I can't- my deepest apologies…"

They can still hear Dagur trying to reason with her as he runs as fast as he can to avoid his own knives getting thrown at him. Oswald asks "Where exactly did she learn to throw that well? She's got a better aim than Dagur, for one."

Both Hiccup and Stoick shrug, and Stoick says "No idea."

Oswald says "Well, Dagur has to learn at some point that his actions have consequences. And that some consequences are more severe than others. I'd thought he learned that by now though."

Twenty minutes later, Dagur's staying as far away from Bloom as is physically possible to do in the Great Hall and she's sticking to Hiccup's side like they're glued together.

She caught him. Thankfully, she ran out of knives first - she tricked him by pretending to throw another one and he dove out of the way. That was his big mistake - and now he's so sore he can hardly move.

Later, Oswald asks why he keeps attempting to hurt Hiccup and setting Bloom off like that. "Father, if I wanted to hurt Hiccup he'd have actually gotten a knife or two in him!"

"You _know_ how protective Bloom is of her brother! I thought you did, at any rate."

"That's why I wasn't actually trying to hurt him!"

"Right, just throwing sharp, pointed object near his head."

After Dagur _finally_ gets out of his father's lecture about not being so reckless and destructive, he sees a figure with a very angry posture going off into the woods - he follows the figure right up until he realizes it's Bloom, at which point he _immediately_ turns tail and runs as fast as he can back to the village.


End file.
